I Can't Take It Back
by AwesomePancakes707
Summary: A story in where Matt's selfishness has some dire consequences. Red Velvet Pancakes. If you are overly-sensitive, this story may not be the best for you as there are mentions of death.


**Again, I'm sorry for not writing-I've been busy and have had a total lack of ideas. Like always though, feel free to send me some! This is a bit of a sadder fanfiction, definitely. It's just a shorter one, I had the idea and couldn't resist.**

* * *

Pregnant. She had been pregnant. The growing infant inside of her had been twelve weeks into the process when they found out. With passing time, he or she would have developed into a red, wrinkly, screaming thing that would come out of the womb to take up time and energy. The baby would cry and demand their attention even when it couldn't be given.

Autumn had always wanted children, a family is something she had always wanted. The blonde wanted what Matt called 'the stereotypical family': a husband, wife, a dog, and a few kids. The first three had already been accomplished and with a kid on the way that stereotype would be accomplished.

However, Matt absolutely hated the thought-they would cry and whine throughout the night, neither of them would get sleep! Nearly every hour would they need to have a diaper changed or a stomach filled, and the man knew he wouldn't be able to handle that. Matt had never liked children either, they were bratty, little know-it-alls and toddlers were just a nightmare that he never wanted to deal with. He had always made the fact that children weren't something he wanted clear.

Autumn couldn't keep something that large a secret until the last minute, but she certainly didn't tell him right away. Three more weeks passed before the blonde reluctantly confessed, chewing her lower lip nervously.

"_It isn't April Fools," he had said._

"_I never said it was," she had replied._

Matt felt his world come to a halt right then. He didn't want kids and she knew that-but they had always used protection; she birth control and he condoms. It wasn't his, he decided on. And as he said this to the other, an argument quickly formed.

"_How could you say that? I would never do something like that! The birth control must of been faulty or the condom must have torn. But I will swear until I'm blue in the face that their yours because the baby is yours."_

"_We aren't having a kid, Autumn. I've told you before that I don't want them. I'd be a bad father and I just don't like children. Look, I'll call in to make an appointment for an abortion or something." Matt hadn't been expecting the sharp pain that rang through his cheek, fingers moving to brush against the red mark._

"_Shut up! Don't I get a say in all of this? The baby's in my fucking stomach-it's not like we can't afford a kid or it'll be a deadly impact on my health," she exclaimed, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks-Autumn had never been the one for arguments, they always upset her._

"_Of course you do, I just… I meant only if you were okay with it. Wait, Auty, where are you going?"_

"_Fresh air… Matt, you know I've always wanted a family," she whispered, grabbing the car keys and rubbing the tears from her eyes. "And I can't believe you'd be so selfish. Can't you compromise for __**once**__? It's always your way! It's always what you want and I'm supposed to be happy with it! I don't get how I fell in love with such a… such an asshole." The sound of a door slamming shut soon followed her words._

Now, Matt sat at the table, fingers wrapped around a glass of whiskey as he thought over the argument. He had been so stupid to act like that, so child-like. He should have been happy, he should have pushed aside his bitterness towards it and helped her make preparations.

The baby was six months old now. Well, it should have been. Autumn hadn't gotten very far in the task of getting fresh air. There was a patch of ice and a car that the blonde had screeched to a halt to avoid hitting. Her tire caught on that ice and the car spun out of control.

Paramedics assured him that she hadn't felt pain but he still felt at a loss. His wife and would-have-been child were gone and Matt couldn't find anyone else to place the blame on but himself.

Family and friends tried to comfort him but he only pushed them out. Matt had spent the first few weeks praying for life to let him go back and change his actions, but actions had a consequence. And the death of his family was his. He had been an ass to his wife. He hadn't even tried to have an actual conversation, he hadn't tried to explain that perhaps they should wait a few years, or give a compromise. He had been selfish.

He had wanted to get rid of one but instead lost both.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Like always,**

**May the maple be ever in your flavor!**


End file.
